


Don't Mind Me Sis!

by Liz3yy317865



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: But John loves her, F/M, I wrote this in like an hour, John Deacon and his little sister, Julie is a little shit, Pre-Queen days, Pre-Uni John, Sibling Rivalry, Tooth Rotting Fluff, late 60's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865
Summary: A young, pre-Queen John Deacon is badgered by his little Sister to hurry up and move out
Relationships: John Deacon & Julie Deacon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Don't Mind Me Sis!

“Do you have to do that?”

“Do what?”

John made a cat butt face as he watched his little sister barge into his room completely unannounced and wander about eyeing the place up. Good job he didn’t have a girl over. 

I knew I should have put a lock on that door.

“I haven’t even moved out yet, and you’re already measuring up for your own stuff? Suppose I need to come back?”

“Mum said I could have your room when you go to university. It’s her house not yours, so there” 

John shook his head in exasperation, his little sister Julie was something else and never failed to make him laugh. When she had her heart set on something that was it. She could be as quiet as a mouse day to day but had a stubborn streak and a hot temper that was legendary in the family. God help you if you got on the wrong side of her. 

“You only want this room because it’s mine don’t you? You’ve got a perfectly good room of your own across the hall, why bother moving all your things in here?”

Julie stopped what she was doing and looked at her brother as if he’d grown a second head. 

“Because it’s bigger, duh! I need more space for my craft stuff and so my friends can stay over. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be needing it anymore when you go to London. You won’t be coming back, Mum said so”

Eh?

“Course I will. What about Xmas, and summer break?”

“Mum said you’ll be too busy. She said you won’t have time with your studying and your job. She said it’s expensive in London so you’ll have to work as well”

Did she now? I’m gonna have to have words with the old girl. 

“Oh right. So...you won’t be bothered about not seeing me anymore then? You won’t miss me? Not even a little bit?”

“Hmmm...nah, probably not”

Charming.  
The little madam had a way with words that was for sure. 

“Well that’s nice innit? I’ll miss you too, not!” John laughed. 

“It’s not like I’ll never ever see you again silly” Julie replied, “I’ll come visit sometimes with Mum”

“Oh yeah? Thought you just said you wouldn’t miss me?”

“Oh I won’t. I can’t wait to have my friends stay over with no annoying boys in the way. Your friends are weird and they smell funny”

“Since when?!”

“Since always. Especially Nigel, or whatever he’s called. He gives me the creeps”

“Oi you, he’s my best mate”

“Exactly”

John sighed deeply but he couldn’t get angry at Julie really, she was a good kid deep down. He had a real soft spot for her, and felt quite protective at times like all big brothers should. It just wasn’t easy at times being in your late teens with an 11 year old sister throwing tantrums every five minutes and ratting him out whenever he tried to sneak his girlfriend round. 

He certainly wasn’t going to miss that. 

“Well seeing as I don’t get a say in this, what do you have planned for your new gaffe then?”

Julie’s eyes lit up and she launched into a long list of ideas she had.

“My bed will go over there by the window, a bunk bed obviously. My desk in the corner, my wardrobe and chest of drawers by the other corner, I’m gonna get mum to put some shelves up for my dolls, my Beatles posters are gonna go around the bed, I’m gonna paint the walls, put a new carpet down, some rugs and some cushions…”

John had a stifle a giggle behind his hand as Julie rambled away, not stopping for breath. 

“Well, you...really have this all planned out don’t you?” 

“Oh yeah!” Julie exclaimed excitedly, “It’s gonna be brilliant! I can’t wait for you to go” 

John felt his heart break a little at that comment. He knew that Julie wasn’t being nasty, at her young age her priorities were very different to his, it still hurt a bit though.   
He watched with sad eyes as she disappeared just as abruptly as she’d arrived, skipping down the stairs and shouting for their mother. 

John carried on packing, loading up his suitcase and hold-all with everything he’d need for his studies and new life in the capital, including a few little home comforts. He may have turned 18 recently but would never be too old for a cuddly toy or two, especially those his Dad have given him. 

With everything sorted John took one last look around to check he hadn’t forgotten anything, making sure to lock away his beloved bass guitar. The last thing he wanted was curious little hands all over it. 

Right, that’s it then…best get going I guess..

John was just about to gather up his bags and make a move when the sound of a pair of feet thundering up the stairs behind him made him stop in his tracks. Before John had a chance to process what was happening Julie came barrelling into the room and lept at him, almost knocking him over. 

“Hey! What the? What’s all this?!”

Julie was clinging to John like a koala, hugging him like her life depended on it. He smiled in surprise and hugged her back. It was rare for her to show him such affection. 

“You alright sis?”

“Yeah” Julie nodded, “I am gonna miss you a little bit really”

“Awww, I’ll miss you too Jules, you little monkey” 

“Can I ask you something John?” 

“Course you can, what’s up?” 

“Can you hurry up and go now so I can plan my first sleepover in my new room?”

John laughed out loud and shook his head, “Well that’s me told eh? Fine, fine I’m gone!” 

Little sisters...who’d have em?


End file.
